


Living among the stars

by Basically_a_fangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I love irondad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically_a_fangirl/pseuds/Basically_a_fangirl
Summary: Avengers endgame through the eyes of morgan stark.We didn't get to see more of this duo, we were robbed.





	Living among the stars

Yay mom’s wearing the suit dad made for the anniversary.I can’t wait to tell dad. She’s going out now; she didn’t tell me where to. Something thing about helping dad and his avengers friends.(I heard mum talking with some person wearing a red blanket)

I saw his avengers friends a few days ago. I don’t know anyone, but Dad always talks about Peter. You know he’s spiderman, but don’t worry he doesn’t have eight legs. But he can climb walls. Dad said he was the youngest avenger and was a very good kid. He helped people and also saved dad’s company. I like him. When I said that I wanted to meet Peter, Dad was sad and stopped talking. 

Mom just left and uncle Happy’s here. He doesn’t talk much, and he looks worried. Ugh I miss dad; it’s so boring without him. He’s always spending time with his avengers friends now. But he said he’ll bring Peter with him, so that’s OK. 

It’s been two days after mom came back. She’s been crying a lot. She doesn’t tell me why. I just hug her and she hugs me back tighter. I ask her about dad and she said he’s never coming back, and she cries harder. I don’t understand. If dad was here he would make her stop crying. But where is dad? 

I ask uncle Rhodey too, he says same thing. They don’t know yet, dad promised me juice pops and he won’t break his promise. 

There are so many people in my house. All his avengers friends, so many people I’ve never seen before. Even Peter and the man who wore the red funny blanket is also here. But dad said he’d bring Peter along with him. Where is he? 

I finally see dad, but it’s not him. 

Is he video calling?? He talks to mom I don’t understand much. He talks about time travel and says part of the journey is the end. So is he going somewhere? I’m angry he left me alone. Then he turns towards me and says, “I love you 3000. ”

I love you too, Dad. 

We go out and mom lets the arc reactor flow away along with flowers in Lake. Everyone is crying now. 

After sometime, uncle happy sits next to me. I ask him where’s dad. He said, “He’s Tony Stark, he’s living among the stars”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a beginner,so forgive me if there are any mistakes. Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
